


Fade

by sirius123



Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Battle, Dravanians, Losing Sight, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, ishgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius123/pseuds/sirius123
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple escort job, but this particular mission would change Cain's life forever.Prompt #17 of FF14 Write 2020!
Series: Final Fantasy XIV Writing Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907170





	Fade

It was not the first time Cain had fought Dravanians, but he would never get used to the rush of heat from their flames and the sound of crunching bones as they devoured their victims. He slammed his shield against the maw of a lesser dragon, using all his strength to plunge the sword into the top of its head. He gripped the hilt tightly so it wouldn’t be wrenched from his grasp the dragon fell back, dead.

Cain only took a moment to look at it. It wasn’t very big, probably the size of a Chocobo. He had never actually managed to kill a Dravanian before, but he didn’t have the time to celebrate. He flicked his sword, trying to get the ichor off of his blade as he rushed into the chaos. It was supposed to have been a simple mission. They were tasked with escorting a caravan from Falcon’s Nest to an outpost out in the Western Highlands. So how, how had it gone so bad so quickly?

He ducked under the lashing tail of a Dravanian in its death throes. The knight that had killed it made eye contact with him and nodded before throwing himself back into the chaos. Cain didn’t have time to think much of it. Right now, he had to find them. Auvant and Charon, his cousins and adopted brothers, were somewhere in the chaos, and he had to find them. He had promised his aunt that he would watch over the youngest, Charon, and he wouldn’t let the woman down. So he struggled through the heat and ash and blood of battle until, at last, he found him.

“Charon!” he called, but the young man didn’t have time to respond. He was too busy fighting off a dragon, desperately twisting and turning to dodge its claws and breath. Cain didn’t even think- he leaped forward and slammed his shield into the side of the dragon’s face, cutting off its fire and stumbling it. He swore, looking at Charon as the dragon stumbled and struggled to recover, throwing its head back and forth. “Are you alright?”

“It’ll be easy, he said,” Charon groaned. “Just an escort mission, he said. If we survive this, Auvant owes us a moon of free drinks.” Cain let out a bark of laughter, turning and planting his feet into the ground.

“I agree, but let’s survive this, first,” he told Charon as the dragon turned its steely gaze back at them. It let out an ear-piercing shriek before lunging at them. Charon caught its claws with his shield, grunting against the force of the hit before being thrown back by the strength of the dragon. He groaned as he landed hard on his back, the air being knocked out of him. His vision narrowed and he gasped for breath, only vaguely aware that the Dravanian was approaching him. It stood over him, lifting a claw to stomp on him. He barely had enough time to roll and dodge the stomp that was meant to crush his head.

He struggled to his hands and feet, gasping as he tried to stand on his hands and feet. But he was too slow. The Dravanian was upon him once more and he slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable end that never came. Instead, there was a roar and he opened his eyes, stunned to see Charon had jumped onto the Dravanian’s back, stabbing and slicing at its neck with his daggers. The young knight was screaming something- a prayer, or cursing, or perhaps both- as he stabbed and stabbed, struggling the stay on the flailing dragon’s back as it thrashed its wings to try and throw off its attacker. It let out a gurgle before eventually collapsing. Charon heaved and jumped off the dragon’s back, covered in its blood and ichor, blue eyes wild with aggression as he looked at Cain.

“I thought you were supposed to be saving me!” He gasped, and Cain let out a weak chuckle, reaching up and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Plans change,” he said. The chaos around them was calming as the dragons were either killed or retreated. He looked around slowly, his eyes widening as the dragon behind Charon lifted itself to its feet. It took one last breath, the familiar gurgling as it gathered flame in its throat. Cain had no time to respond. He gripped his cousin’s shoulder tighter and pushed him back, hard enough to push him to the ground and on his back.

“H-hey!” Charon protested, his eyes widening as he looked up, realizing what was happening. Cain heard his name behind called as the dragon let out one last burst of flame. Cain only had just enought time to bring his shield up, trying to cover his face, but it was too late. Flame licked his face and he let out a cry of pain. He was only vaguely aware of a man- Auvant?- appearing behind the Dravanian and finishing it off. His face went numb as he fell back, his consciousness fading.

His vision blurred as he watching Charon and Auvant lean over him, desperation in their eyes. His vision faded into black as he heard people yelling around him. It was like this only for a few minutes before he finally lost consciousness.


End file.
